


This feel is what I'm after

by MintQueenJo



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Edgeplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: The note left for him read ‘put me on, Alexander, and wait.’ his fingers touched the black eye mask and a sticky note on the headphones that read ‘press the button.’ the shiver that went down his spine was fueled by excitement. Alec quickly undressed folding each piece of clothing and setting it in the laundry hamper before kneeling on the bed. He fitted the mask around his head, pulling it over his eyes. His hands searched the nearby area for the headphones before fitting them over his ears and he presses the play button





	This feel is what I'm after

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Sensory Deprivation, temperature play, edgeplay
> 
> Please be careful when engaging in autoerotic asphyxiation it's a dangerous thing to do. Especially alone and with anythign wrapped around your neck, like a rope or tie.
> 
> Also some of these stories will be short and simple some will have a little more of a back story.
> 
> Title is from High by Sivik

The note left for him read ‘_ put me on, Alexander, and wait. _ ’ his fingers touched the black eye mask and a sticky note on the headphones that read ‘ _ press the button. _’ the shiver that went down his spine was fueled by excitement. Alec quickly undressed folding each piece of clothing and setting it in the laundry hamper before kneeling on the bed. He fitted the mask around his head, pulling it over his eyes. His hands searched the nearby area for the headphones before fitting them over his ears and he presses the play button on the side of one of the ear pieces.

Classical music played and he stayed like that after moving into a lying position, unable to see and hear he jumped when a finger stroked down his back. It felt so good. His body ached and when a hand firmly made contact the sting of the slap made a fire fully ignite in his groin.

“Magn—” The hand covered his mouth.

With how the music was in his ears, Alec didn’t know where Magnus was. Alec knew he had been lying there for three hours by the time that Magnus had arrived home. Three hours, he was shocked. With no sight or hearing every second Magnus was out of the room seemed longer but when he wasn’t in their loft it passed so soon.

He kept his mouth shut until something cool slid down his back, he arched his back and let his mouth fall open in a noiseless whimper of sorts. The cool sensation ran along his spine before settling into the dip of his back. Something pooled there and he flinched when a wet finger rubbed the puckered flesh of his opening. The smell of lube undeniable as the finger slid in. He started to move when cool liquid rolled down his sides and it made him stop. He could tell Magnus moved by the slight shift of the finger in him, another ice cube was slid along his spine before joining the first one.

He felt his cock give a twitch and then a low whine when the finger withdrew. It was a few minutes Alec guessed when one by one his arm was lifted and his wrist tied to the opening in the center of the headboard. The moan that time wasn’t silenced nor did he try to keep it concealed. The ice cubes were removed and with the hands that grabbed his hips, he was flipped over, arms crossed at the wrists. The mask and headphones stayed on, with his skin even more sensitive the ice cube that was run down his chest made him try to arch up. The cold was moved over his nipples and then settled in his bellybutton.

The finger returned, now cold from the ice. It was joined by a second one before they were pulled away.

Alec shivered, “Magnus.” He knew there wouldn’t be an answer he could hear but he knew it would drive the other man wild to hear it himself. “Magnus, please?”

His cock twitched as an ice cube was run around the base before his legs were pushed up, the toy from their box under the bed pushed through the ring of muscle. Alec pushed against it the over stimulation of only having his touch drove him mad.

The ice was removed and lips slid along his skin before Magnus’ tongue flicked one of his nipples. The toy started to buzz against his prostate. The bed shifted and clenching against the toy, Alec’s arms shook as a warm slick heat enclosed his cock. Magnus’ thighs pressed flush agaisnt his sides as the man started to bounce. Hands pressed against the pale throat and Alec found it hard to breathe. It made the feel of Magnus tightening around him as he tightened around the toy. He came with a cry of Magnus’ name filling the other man’s tight opening with his come.

“Fuck, Magnus. Fuck, baby.” Alec rambled as Magnus didn’t stop moving on him. He wished he could hear the slapping that Magnus’ thighs made against his own skin. He wanted to hear the noises that left his boyfriend. God, he wanted it so bad. His lungs burned for air and the hold on his neck didn’t loosen.

He opened his eyes and flinched at the low light from the lamp, he could hear his name being whispered as a hand ran through his hair. He was aware of being able to see, hear, move his arms. When did that happen? “Color?”

“Green. Fuck a big as green.” He smiled rolling over, “did you come?”

It was a stupid question because his chest felt a little wet and he looked down seeing Magnus’ come, but he wanted to know. He wanted to see the flush of Magnus’ face as his dark eyes sparkled.

“You passed out and I—” Magnus rolled over onto his back. “Alexander, I didn’t stop. I tried to come as fast as I could I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“Don’t. I loved it. I fucking loved not being able to see you and to hear you. Not knowing what touch was going to happen. Next time, it’s your turn.” Alex leaned over and placed a kiss against the waiting set of lips. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Separate series for here too.


End file.
